


Będziesz moim Aleksandrem?

by Tokomi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Veronica i JD oglądają Hamiltona.





	Będziesz moim Aleksandrem?

Nie było łatwo żyć jak normalne siedemnastolatki, ale Veronica się nie poddawała, ciesząc z każdego drobnego sukcesu jak odciągnięcie JD od planowania kolejnej masakry przy użyciu bomby i namówienie na wspólne obejrzenie Hamiltona. Po pierwszym akcie musicalu zatrzymała odtwarzanie, ciekawa opinii chłopaka.  
\- I jak?  
\- Fajne. Nawet ktoś zginął. - JD się wyszczerzył.  
\- Będziesz moim Aleksandrem? - zmieniła szybko temat. - Wtedy ja będę twoją Elizą... - zamruczała, przytulając się do niego.  
\- Hamiltonem? Chyba królem Jerzym.  
\- Dlaczego?  
JD pochylił się, szepcząc jej na ucho: I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love.  
Veronica uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
A mogła zostać Angelicą.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to po obejrzeniu tylko 1 aktu i Kissa mi wytknęła, że historia Elizy z Aleksandrem nie była potem zbyt szczęśliwa  
> Niemniej patrząc na "It's quiet uptown" można zaryzykować interpretację, że Veronica jest jak Eliza, bo potrafi wiele wybaczyć JD.


End file.
